halofandomcom-20200222-history
Promethean Watcher
[http://halo.xbox.com/halo4#!an-epic-universe/characters/8c164b48-05e7-4c13-a268-f60ec3a72938 Halo Waypoint: Halo 4 Characters] |primary=Boltshot |weaponry strength=Low |defense=Hardlight Shields |other abilities=*Watchers can regenerate fallen Promethean Knights *Watchers can open spawn points for Promethean Crawlers *Watchers can toss thrown grenades back at the player *Watchers can deploy Focus Turrets *Hardlight Shield }} The Promethean Watcher is an advanced Forerunner A.I. that appears as an enemy in Halo 4.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SijdCLuzAdc&feature=g-u-u YouTube - Halo 4 News : Enemies Leaked, E3, & Elites Replaced in Mutliplayer! - FT. Chris] They spawn from the carapace of Promethean Knights, and function as support units. Hovering over the battlefield, Watchers provide support fire with their Boltshots, project Hardlight Shields onto Knights when their shields fail and rarely onto Crawler Primes, as well as regenerate destroyed Knights, and redirect enemy ordnance such as grenades back towards the enemy using a gravity displacement beam.[http://halo.xbox.com/halo4#!an-epic-universe/characters/8c164b48-05e7-4c13-a268-f60ec3a72938 Halo Waypoint - Universe] The Watcher fulfills a support role, similar to the Huragok. A grenade held in stasis by the gravity displacement beam, will be released when the Watcher is killed or attacked to the point of fleeing the battle and will leave its trajectory according to the physics engine. Tactics *Watchers are capable of offering support fire for the Knights as well as protection. They can project a Hardlight Shield to protect Knights from damage, they can catch thrown grenades and throw them back at the player, they can construct packs of Crawlers and can also regenerate fallen Knights. Keep this in mind when in combat as while Knights are dangerous, Watchers can prolong a fight and should be targeted first. *Watchers are support units and consequently will often flee when under fire. They can construct Focus Turrets. They also rarely engage the player directly, predominantly in groups, preferring to fly around behind Knights and offer their support abilities. *Watchers are small, highly mobile targets, and consequently make difficult targets, even for relatively experienced players. **Also, Watchers will flee when their shields are low or are about to fail so kill them as quickly as possible. *After you kill a Knight, it is possible to use its tactic of reviving it as a trap to kill the Watcher due to Watcher staying still when reconstituting a Knight. *Watchers can be killed in one shot with any sniper weapon, and so it is advised to find one as soon as possible on Spartan Ops missions where Prometheans are the primary enemy, and to make each shot count. Gallery Promethean watcher117.jpg|An earlier view of the Promethean Watcher. Promethian Watchers.png|The Promethean Watcher in Halo 4. rotf6.png|The Promethean Watcher fires on enemies from above. rotf14.png|The Promethean Watcher hides from enemies. rotf35.png|A Promethean Watcher in one of the jungles on Requiem. rotf37.png|A Promethean Watcher prepares to throw back a grenade. Rotf42.png|A Promethean Watcher protects a Knight with a Hard light Shield. rotf59.png|A group of Promethean Watchers. rotf63.png|A Promethean Watcher uses some sort of "beam" to resurrect a Promethean Knight. rotf64.png|A Promethean Watcher resurrects a Promethean Knight. rotf65.png|A Promethean Watcher being deployed from a Promethean Knight. rotf66.png|A Promethean Watcher being released from a Promethean Knight. Watcher926.jpg|A Promethean Watcher hovers around a battlefield. GridWatcher.jpg|Another view of a Promethean Watcher. Trivia *They are the only main class of Prometheans that aren't in any subgroups. *Watchers can sometimes be seen attached to their Knights without being deployed. *Watchers are very similar to Engineers from the Covenant, as both are support units in battle, and provide shields for their allies. Although, the Watcher is harder to kill, because they flee quickly when under fire, have energy shields, carry Boltshots, and throw grenades back at the player. *Despite being very difficult to do, Watchers can be assassinated. The best time to assassinate a Watcher is to wait for it to heal a Knight, create a Focus Turret, or open a spawn point for Crawlers. *Watchers have the Reclaimer glyph on their chests. Appearances *''Halo 4'' **''Spartan Ops'' *''Halo: Silentium'' *''Halo: Escalation'' *''Halo: Spartan Strike'' *''Halo 5: Guardians'' Sources See also *Promethean Crawler *Promethean Soldier *Promethean Knight Category:Forerunner A.I.